The Most Powerful Magic of All
by QueenBellatrix s2
Summary: Essa história é sobre uma rainha má, amor verdadeiro, sobre corações partidos e sonhos perdidos,sobre vingança e perdão, e sobre a pessoa que pode mudar o curso de toda a história.
1. Chapter 1

_**Como tudo começou**_

**Logo depois de se casar com o Rei Leopold, Regina descobriu que estava grávida. Sua mãe estava muito contente, parecia achar que o bebe que Regina carregava era de Leopold, mas Regina não, na verdade, ela torcia para que não fosse.**

**Oito meses depois suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Sua mãe segurava uma linda garotinha, e ela era a cara de Daniel.**

Cora havia levado a menina. Logo o rei entrou no quarto para ver a esposa que chorava de alegria. Alguns minutos depois Cora voltou, os olhos cheios de lagrimas e a tristeza estampada em seu rosto.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Regina aflita - Onde esta minha filha?

-Me desculpe meu amor... Ela... Ela não sobreviveu!

Regina começou a chorar desesperada, Leopold tentava acalma-la, mas de nada adiantava.

"Foi ela!" Regina sabia. A criança parecia saudável quando Regina a viu. "Fora ela outra vez. Ela matou minha filha, minha filha e de Daniel". Pensou Regina. "A ultima coisa que me restava dele, e Cora a matou. Como fizera com o próprio Daniel!"

Com sede de vingança, após se recuperar, ela foi atrás da única pessoa que ela conhecia que poderia acabar de vez com sua mãe.

Rumpelstiltskin!

Regina culpava a mãe por tudo que acontecera. Pela morte de Daniel e de sua filha, por estar casada com um homem que tinha idade para ser seu pai, por ter que ser uma figura materna para a garota que arruinara sua vida e ainda ter que sorrir para todos e fingir que estava tudo bem. Ela odiava a mãe, ela odiava Snow White e um dia as duas pagariam.

Ela havia enviado uma mensagem para ele, não havia recebido retorno, mas sabia que ele havia recebido, e Rumpelstiltskin nunca perde um bom acordo!

Eles se encontrariam em um pequeno lago, escondido pela imensidão da Floresta Infinita. Ninguém os encontraria lá!

Ao descer do cavalo, ela ouviu uma risadinha em suas costas.

- O que posso fazer por você, _dear_? – ele tinha um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

- Quero me livrar de uma pessoa. – ela disse sem emoção.

- Ela lhe fez sofrer tanto, para chegar a esse ponto? – ele olhava para ela intrigado.

Ele logo notou que ela não responderia e tirou de sua capa uma adaga.

- Crave isso no peito dela e seus problemas... Bem, esse problema ira se resolver. Não tem mistério, _dear_. – Ele entregou a adaga nas mãos de Regina com a sombra de um sorriso malicioso.

Regina examinou a adaga, a lamina reta, o cabo da adaga era de negro e tinha desenhos entalhados nele.

-Isso ira resolver? – Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. - O que você vai querer em troca? Com você nada é de graça.

- Vamos dizer que... Estou investindo no seu futuro! _We have deal?_ - disse ele estendendo a mãe direita para ela

Ela, receosa, apertou a mão dele e montou em seu cavalo, se encaminhando de volta para o castelo. Sabia bem o que tinha que fazer.

-_Mother!_- chamou ela entrando nos aposentos de Cora.

-Querida, já voltou?- disse ela caminhando na direção de Regina, que se esquivou de seu toque. - O que ouve? – Cora perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Foi você, não foi? Você a matou? Matou minha filha?– Regina tinha começado a elevar a voz

- Ah, minha filhinha – Cora tocou nos cabelos soltos de Regina, olhava para Regina como se olha para uma criança tola. – Eu só faço o que é melhor para você.

Regina a afastou com raiva.

- Quanto tempo você acha que levaria para Leopold perceber que a menina não era dele?- Gritou Cora - Nós estaríamos arruinadas... – ela tornou para o tom doce - Meu amor, eu só quero o melhor para você.

Cora puxou Regina para seus braços, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Regina, esta pegou a adaga em sua capa e cravou com raiva no peito da mãe!

_- Love is weakness, mother!_

Cora caiu morta aos seus pés. De seu corpo parecia vir um tipo de fumaça negra que envolvia Regina.

Ela começou a gritar e chorar pedindo socorro, e logo os guardas apareceram.

Ela sentia o poder correndo em suas veias, como se fosse o seu próprio sangue. Ela se sentia maravilhosa. E logo seria a vez de Snow pagar por sua traição!

**Os anos se passaram e a magia negra corrompia cada vez mais o coração de Regina, deixando-a cada vez mais cruel, sempre esperando o momento certo para completar sua vingança. Até o dia em que Leopold trouxe o gênio para o palácio. **

**Ela o fez acreditar que o amava. A única coisa verdadeira que disse a ele era o fato de ela ter sofrido todos esses anos, vivendo como uma prisioneira no castelo.**

**Logo ele matou o rei. Agora ela estava com o caminho livre para acabar Snow White.**

**No dia seguinte ao enterro, Regina contratou o caçador, **_**o**_** lindo caçador. Ela notou o desejo em seus olhos quando ele a examinou. Ela não poderia negar que ele era atraente.**

**Ela lhe prometeu aquilo que seu honrado coração mais desejava, e mesmo assim ele não cumpriu sua parte no acordo, deixando Snow fugir e lhe trazendo o coração de um cervo.**

**Agora ela tinha o coração dele, ele pertencia a ela!**

-Levem-no para os meus aposentos - disse ela, lançando um olhar malicioso para o seu novo bichinho de estimação.

_**Agora a verdadeira história começa...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1**_

Regina acordou com a luz da manhã entrando pela janela

Ela logo notou a movimentação no quarto, achou que fosse sua criada Anya, mas quando levantou, viu Graham, sem camisa, procurando algo.

- Você ainda esta aqui? – perguntou ela tentando acordar

Já passara um mês desde a fuga de Snow White. Desde então ele havia sido seu bichinho, sem liberdade, como um prisioneiro. Porem havia suas vantagens, claro. Não era um sacrifício de sua parte dormir com a linda rainha, era uma das únicas coisas que fazia de bom grado.

- Eu peguei no sono. – respondeu friamente.

Regina levantou e vestiu a camisola descartada na ponta da cama. Ao caminhar pelo quarto percebeu que Anya já estivera ali, seu café da manhã esperava por ela em uma bandeja na mesinha próxima à lareira.

-O que esta procurando? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

Ele olhou para ela rapidamente, examinando-a da cabeça aos pés em sua camisola de seda negra. Não respondeu a pergunta da rainha, apenas voltou a sua busca.

Ela revirou os olhos, pegou uma maça e se encaminhou para a sacada, o jeito desobediente dele era metade da graça. Antes de fechar as portas de vidro atrás de si, virou-se para ele mais uma vez.

-Tudo pronto para hoje à tarde?

Ela havia feito dele o chefe da guarda real, assim não questionariam o porquê dele estar em todas as suas viagens.

-Providenciarei tudo, _your majesty. _–Fez uma leve reverencia, a sombra de um sorriso malicioso cruzou seus lábios.

-Bom! – virou-se novamente, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer e fechando as portas atrás de si. Quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater voltou para dentro para se arrumar.

Passou o resto da manha cumprindo seus deveres de rainha **(ela é má, mas ainda sim é a rainha, né gente!).**

No meio da tarde, Anya foi avisa-la de que os cavaleiros estavam prontos, a sua espera.

A viagem fora curta, cerca de trinta minutos, até pararem em frente a uma grande mansão. Graham olhava intrigado para Regina, mas ela não notou, sua atenção estava voltada para outra pessoa.

Havia muitas crianças correndo do lado de fora da mansão, era um orfanato, Graham notou. Os olhos de Regina estavam fixos em uma menina, sentada em baixo de uma arvore lendo um livro.

A menina logo percebeu a presença da rainha, largou o livro e correu em sua direção. Regina desceu do cavalo e foi ao encontro da menina que se jogou em seus braços.

A menina tinha longos cachos castanhos que desciam quase até sua cintura, deveria ter 12 ou 13 anos, pensou Graham olhando curioso para aquela cena incomum.

-Por que demorou tanto?-disse a menina alegre.

-Me desculpe Lucy, eu estava cheia de coisas para fazer, após a morte de Leopold. –respondeu Regina com a mão em seu ombro.

-Tudo bem, mas você não sabe como este lugar esta horrível!

-Darei um jeito nisso, eu prometo! Vou falar com Judy e logo estarei de volta. – Judy era a responsável pelo orfanato.

Lucyolhou para Graham, e depois se afastou com Regina.

-Quem é ele? –falou com sorriso travesso

- Depois lhe conto!- sussurrou de volta com um sorriso significativo, que faz Lucy a levantar uma sobrancelha.

Na mansão, Regina e Judy conversaram por cerca de uma hora sobre os planos de Regina de levar a menina para o palácio, e por fim estava tudo resolvido, Lucy iria com ela.

_Regina estava dentro da carruagem com Snow e Leopold, dois meses depois da morte de sua filha, voltando do palácio de verão._

_A carruagem parou bruscamente, e lá fora se ouviam os guardas gritarem com alguém._

_Leopold saiu primeiro, seguido por Regina, q viu um dos cavaleiros segurando uma garotinha pelo braço que discutia furiosamente com ele. Ele levantou a mão para a garotinha, mas Leopold gritou para que parasse e Regina correu para a menina que tinha caído._

_-Você esta bem?- perguntou a rainha ajudando-a a levantar._

_- Sim, obrigada majesty. – disse se curvando para a rainha. – Eu sinto muito, não ouvi a carruagem._

_-Esta tudo bem querida, qual é seu nome?_

_- Lucinda, majestade._

_-Me chame de Regina. - sorriu calorosamente para a menina que relaxou - Quantos anos você tem, Lucinda? _

_-Oito maje... Regina – disse sorrindo._

_- E onde estão seus pais?_

_O sorriso da menina murchou._

_- Estou fugindo –confessou - Minha mãe me bate, meu pai planejou meu casamento com um garoto de minha aldeia quando eu for mais velha, eu não quero me casar com alguém que eu não amo, eu sonho com aquele amor de que falam as histórias, com o __**verdadeiro**__ amor! Minha mãe diz que é bobagem de criança, mas é o que quero mais do que tudo. Por favor, não me faça voltar. _

_Regina sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de uma menina tão pequena. Ela se afastou um pouco com Lucinda, para que ninguém ouvisse o que tinha para lhe dizer._

_- O amor verdadeiro não é uma bobagem. Não vou obriga-la a voltar – disse afagando o rosto da menina. – mas também não posso deixa-la aqui._

_**Regina tentou convencer o rei a levar a menina para o castelo, pois não poderia deixar a menina voltar para um lar violento, lembrava- se do que passara com a mãe e não desejava isso para mais ninguém, mas o rei não cedeu, disse que tinham Snow, que tinha 12 anos, e que era com ela que deveriam se preocupar. Mas concordou que não poderiam deixar a menina voltar e nem ficar sem um lar.**_

_**Então o rei passou a ajudar o orfanato, Regina ia ver a menina o tempo inteiro e se apegou muito a ela, era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer Regina voltar a ser seu antigo eu. Mas enquanto Leopold era vivo, ela não podia levar a menina para viver com ela.**_

Regina sairá da casa e fora na direção de Lucy e Graham que conversavam como se fossem melhores amigos. Contou tudo a ela, a menina não poda estar mais feliz.

Lucy foi cavalgar, deixando Regina e Graham sozinhos, foi em direção ao pequeno estábulo, onde estava seu cavalo, dado por Regina, e mais dois outros que eram usados pelas outras crianças.

Graham olhava para Regina, admirado.

-Surpreso? Por acaso achou que eu comia criançinhas no café da manha? –Perguntou com uma expressão debochada.

-Não, mas também não imaginei que ajudasse um orfanato. –Ele sorriu sem graça.

-Talvez você não me conheça realmente, _huntsman. _-respondeu ela com um sorriso brincalhão que ele nunca tinha visto antes. E ele tinha que admitir que ela ficava ainda mais linda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Logo Lucy estava de volta, Regina entrou para ajuda-la a arrumar suas coisas, que não demorou muito estavam prontas e eles partiram em direção ao palácio, mas após 10 minutos, começarão os relâmpagos e os trovões, então resolveram voltar.

Quando estavam quase no orfanato, a chuva começou a cair, encharcando a todos. Graham foi ajudar a rainha a descer do cavalo. Sorriu maliciosamente ao notar que seu vestido escorregava na pele molhada.

Regina estendeu a mão para Lucy e as duas correram para dentro, onde já esperavam por elas com toalhas e cobertores.

Ofereceram um quarto para Regina e um para os cavaleiros, Lucy dormiria no dormitório com as outras meninas.

Em seu quarto, após fechar o vestido roxo simples, porem seco que haviam lhe dado, Regina ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Graham – falou levantado uma sobrancelha e abrindo passagem. – não me lembro de te-lo chamado - disse provocadoramente se aproximando do caçador. Ele a puxou pela cintura, lançando beijos quentes em seus lábios, seu pescoço...

Bateram na porta.

Com um suspiro Regina se afastou do caçador e foi até a porta.

Uma mulher sorridente, a qual ela não lembrava o nome, estava na porta.

- O jantar esta pronto majestade.

-Obrigada, irei em um instante.- respondeu com um sorriso forçado e fechou a porta.

O jantar foi calmo, cheio de lamentos pela partida de Lucy, Regina se mantinha quieta, trocando uma palavra ou duas com alguém e algumas provocações com Graham que apenas eles entendiam, embora ela tivesse certeza de que Lucy entendera o que estava acontecendo.

Não levou muito tempo pra Regina se retirar dizendo estar muito cansada. Os outros cavaleiros já haviam ido para cama, logo Graham também saiu com a mesma desculpa.

Ele batera na porta que imediatamente se abriu, ela esperava por ele, Graham notou, e um sorriso malicioso cruzou seus lábios ao entrar.

A rainha não perdera tempo, imediatamente começou a tirar as roupas dele, enquanto ele abria o zíper de seu vestido, deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e levando-a para cama, onde tirou as ultimas peças de roupa dela.

Agumas horas antes do amenhecer Graham se deixou cair, exausto, ao lado de Regina na cama, que lutava para regularizar a respiração.

Depois de um tempo perguntou:

-Quem é a garota afinal? O que é sua?

- Esperou o dia inteiro para me perguntar isso, não é? – perguntou rindo e se apoiando no cotovelo para olhar para ele.

Ela lhe contou a história de Lucy. Deixando de lado os motivos que a levaram a querer ajudar a menina.

- Me apeguei muito a ela – concluiu – ela é como se fosse uma filha para mim.

- É majesty – sussurrou ele próximo ao seu ouvido. – parece realmente que eu não a conheço.

- Acho que não. – sussurrou sobre os lábios dele provocadoramente.

A noite estava fria, Graham ouvia Regina resmungar de frio e a puxou para si. A rainha inconsciente se aconchegou ao corpo quente do caçador.

Pela manhã quando Regina acordou, espantou-se a se ver envolta nos seus braços e por ela mesma o estar abraçando. Sua boca estava no pescoço dele, não havia espaço nenhum entre seus corpos.

Ao se afastar sentiu o frio da manhã, voltou a se aconchegar a ele, aquecida pelo calor de seu corpo, e fechou os olhos. Ela se sentia exausta. Ele acabara com ela.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus planos e acordou Graham que foi se afastando.

Regina resmungou baixinho, puxando-o de volta para a cama.

-Já amanheceu, a chuva parou, é melhor irmos. – ele falou com voz de sono.

Ela se pôs de quatro em cima dele. Os cabelos negos caiam para o lado quando ela se abaixou para beija-lo ferozmente.

- Esta bem! – disse se afastando – Só um instante – gritou com uma falsa voz de sono, enquanto os dois se vestiam.

O dia estava ensolarado, ao chegarem no palácio, começaram a arrumas as coisas de Lucy que estava radiante, Henry (pai de Regina) ajudou. Ele adorava a menina. Lucy e Graham logo ficaram amigos, ele começou a ensina-la arco e flecha, e ela estava amando.

Regina estava absolutamente feliz, com Lucy vivendo com ela, um amante obviamente competente. Snow fugira, mas ela não poderia se esconder para sempre. Tudo estava perfeito.

Mas as coisas não seriam assim por muito tempo, ela sabia disso. Aquela época do anos estava chegando novamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Eram aproximadamente 03:00AM quando Graham acordou, Regina dormia tranquila ao seu lado, serena...

Ele a observou por um instante, como alguém poderia ser tão nervosa e irritante quando esta acordada e tão tranquila e adorável quando esta dormindo?

Ela resmungou em meio ao seu sono e virou para ele, fazendo uma mexa de seu cabelo cair em seu rosto. Ele cuidadosamente a colocou para traz...

"Mas que diabos estou fazendo?"

Ele levantou e começou a se vestir, frustrado com sigo mesmo. Ele olhou mais uma vez para ela, linda e tranquila, e saiu porta afora, em direção ao seu quarto.

No meio do caminho ele ouviu um uivo ao longe e mudou seu caminho para o telhado. Lá ele podia ver todo o reino.

Ele sentia falta de sua liberdade, de viver em meio a natureza... o palácio era uma prisão para ele.

Graham sonhava com o dia que voltaria para floresta, mas isso provavelmente nunca iria acontecer.

-Xerife. - Regina o cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos dos papeis em sua mesa - Descobriu alguma coisa?

-Não tenho certeza. Você conhece alguém chamado Mark Roberts?

-Sim por que? - disse voltando sua atenção para ele.

-As câmeras da sua rua filmaram ele por volta das 2:00 da manha.

-E por que motivo você não esta com ele? - ela gritou levantando da cadeira.

A casa de Regina tinha sido invadida na noite anterior. Nada de grande importância para ela tinha sido levado, mas mesmo assim essa pessoa a havia desafiado.

-Estão procurando por ele - disse sem paciência para mais um ataque de Regina - só vim avisa-la prefeita. Já estou voltando para a delegacia.

Regina deu um longo suspiro antes de sair de trás de sua mesa. ela sabia que estava passando dos limites hoje.

-Espere - disse se aproximando dele. - Estou extremamente frustrada hoje, acho que enlouqueci metade da cidade. - ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele - Desculpe.

-Dessa vez vou deixar passar - brincou puxando-a pela cintura - Mas só dessa vez...

Ela levantou a sobrancelha e roçou os lábios nos dele.

-É mesmo? - Ela o beijou ferozmente e Graham a colocou contra a porta antes de tranca-la.

Ele agarrou suas pernas levantando-a no ar e sem quebrar o beijo a levou para o sofá. Ela deitou de quatro sobre ele, enquanto sentia as mãos ágeis por baixo de seu vestido

Ela gemeu contra seus lábios quando ele começou a acaricia-la, enquanto ela lutava contra os botões de sua camisa.

Regina precisava relaxar, os dois precisavam. Uma vez que ela estava de mau-humor, a cidade inteira sofria as consequências.

Regina prometeu a Lucy que iriam fazer compras naquela trade e a pedido de Lucy apenas Graham iria com elas.

Regina olhava da sacada que dava para o pátio, Graham estava treinando, sem camisa, com os outros guardas. Ela mordeu o lábio quando os musculos dele se contraíram ao dar o golpe final.

Ele definitivamente era o melhor, afinal na floresta ele lutava para sobreviver.

-Alguma coisa interessante ai embaixo? – Lucy riu quando Regina pulou de susto.

-Lucinda por favor, quer me matar do coração? – disse com a mão sobre o coração acelerado.

-O que houve? Fazendo algo que não devia? – ela tinha um sorriso sínico nos lábios ao se aproximar para olhar para baixo.

- Oh, fique quieta – disse rindo e passando o braço sobre o ombro da menina.

Regina repreendia a sim mesma por ter sido pega daquele jeito. Que diabos fora aquilo?

No começo da tarde, os três partiram para a cidade.

Eles deixaram seus cavalos em um estábulo na cidade e o resto do percurso fizeram a pé.

Lucy não ia ao mercado desde que se mudara para o castelo, estava muito animada. A maior parte do tempo ia de barraca em barraca olhando os livros, os tecidos como se fosse uma criança pequena. Regina andava ao lado de Graham em silencio.

Quando já estavam prestes a ir embora, pois Lucy já havia comprado mais do que podia carregar, Regina notou Graham de repente ficar tenso.

Ele encarava um casal, não muito distante de onde estava Lucy um pouco a sua frente, eles olhavam fixamente para a menina e quando o homem deu um passo na sua direção, Graham se apressou até ela e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Ao ver Graham o homem passou reto e por um segundo seu olhar cruzou com o de Regina. Havia algo naquele olhar que deixou Regina inquieta, mas quando ela olhou a sua procura ele já havia sumido e ela estava exausta de mais da caminhada para dar importância a isso.

Haviam ligado da delegacia a 5 minutos, estavam com Mike, e Graham precisava ir para lá.

Graham deu um ultimo beijo faminto em Regina antes de levantar e começar a vestir suas roupas. Regina botou o vestido e virou de costas para Graham fecha-lo.

-Então... - ela virou para ele - Que tal passar na minha casa essa noite? - disse passando as mãos sobre seu peito.

-Não sei, se eu tiver sorte com Mike. - ele a puxou para mais perto.

-Que diabos isso tem a ver?

-Bom.. eu não vou querer enfrentar a furia da prefeita. - ele riu antes de se afastar e por a camisa.

Ela não pode deixar de rir, foi até o espelho arrumar seu cabelo bagunçado e o batom borrado, pois não poderia ser vista saindo do escritório nesse estado com o xerife.

-Serei boazinha - disse ficando atrás dele e beijando seu pescoço.

-Posso pensar no assunto. - ele a beijou uma ultima vez ates de sairem do escritório.


	4. Chapter 4

–_Love, the true love... is magic, and not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all. He create happiness._

–_And that man in the stables, you Love him?_

–_With all my heart! – confessou para a menina que destruiria sua chance de um final feliz._

Regina acordou com lágrimas nos olhos. Graham dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Ela levantou e foi até a sacada.

O vento frio batia em seu corpo coberto pela fina camisola, as estrelas brilhavam no céu e, Regina chorava em silencio.

Estava chegando àquela época do ano novamente, a época que fazia seu coração doer ao pensar o que poderia ter sido.

"O aniversário da morte de Daniel." pensou Regina com pesar no coração "Já faz oito anos, será que nunca vai parar de doer?" Ela soltou um suspiro que não conseguiu reprimir, essa época sempre fora muito difícil para ela.

Graham a sentiu levantar, mas não quis ver o que estava acontecendo, até ouvi-la chorar.

Ele foi até a sacada. Ela não o ouviu chegar, estava com os cotovelos apoiados no parapeito e o rosto enterrado nas mãos tentando reprimir os soluços.

Ele colocou a mão em sua cintura, ela imediatamente se endireitou e limpou as lagrimas o melhor que pode antes de virar para ele.

–O que houve? - perguntou ele limpando as lagrimas do rosto dela que teimavam em cair.

–Nada, eu... Nada! –Seu olhar implorava para ele não insistir.

Ela se aproximou dele, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e o beijou, o beijo começou lento, mas ganhava intensidade. Ela queria que ele a fizesse esquecer, seja lá o que fosse, que a havia perturbado. Ele notou isso, e a levou para dentro.

Ele a levantou e ela envolveu suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, enquanto ele, sem cessar o beijo, a levou de volta para cama, fazendo-a esquecer de seus problemas.

A semana passara rápida. Regina se sentia melancólica pelo dia que se aproximava, Lucy tentava anima-la, mas raras eram as vezes que a menina conseguia.

Regina passara a semana inteira brigando com o pai, que se opunha a ela ir para a antiga casa de sua família. Todos os anos, era ele que voltava lá, para ver o estado das coisas e colocar flores no tumulo de Daniel, a pedido da filha que nunca podia ir ela mesma.

Leopold não gostava que Regina viajasse sozinha, o Maximo que ele permitia era que ela passasse à tarde no orfanato com Lucy.

Agora ele estava morto! Ela estava livre, poderia ir para casa, ver o tumulo de seu amado, coisa que não fazia a oito anos, desde que se casara, desde que ele morrera.

Na noite em que Daniel morreu Regina contou toda a história para o pai, que prometeu que daria um enterro decente a Daniel, Regina escolheu a colina. Era o lugar deles, onde eles passavam muito de seu tempo juntos.

Agora o dia estava chegando, partiria no dia seguinte pela manhã.

Regina chamou Graham para passar essa noite com ela, não queria ficar sozinha.

* * *

A noite estava chuvosa, Regina se sentia melancólica ao lembra daquela noite.

Regina estava prestes a subir quando bateram na porta.

Quando ela abriu, viu Graham encharcado do lado de fora. Ficou feliz ao vê-lo, não gostava de passar esse dia sozinha.

–Oi olha, sobre o Mike... - ela o beijou ferozmente impedindo-o de dizer qualquer coisa

–Depois! - ela o puxou para dentro, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Os dois subiram, Regina foi dar uma ultima olhada em Henry que dormia tranquilo apesar da tempestade.

"Parece que estou destinada a perder todos que amo neste dia" pensou ao ver o filho dormir.

Ao voltar para o quarto Graham esperava por ela.

–O que houve? Sei que não é um dia fácil para você mas...

–Estou pior do que de costume? – ela deu um sorriso amargo – Henry descobriu que é adotado. – disse sentando na cama – Ele não quer saber de mim, disse que menti toda a sua vida, q não o amo...

Ele sentou ao lado dela e botou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

–Como? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

–Isso não importa agora. - ela olhou para ele, seu olhar era triste. - Logo hoje... - ela apontou para o relógio - já passa da meia-noite. - ela abaixou a cabeça, não iria chorar na frente dele!

–Vocês tem que conversar quando ele estiver mais calmo, só isso. Ele vai entender. - Ele botou a mão em seu queijo e a beijo.

Ele estaria com ela, ela sabia, era o único que sempre estivera.

* * *

_-You always have to make what is the best for your children. - Cora disse levando Daniel cada vez mais para longe de Regina._

–_Thank you. I understand. And is what you doing now. - respondeu ele, agradecido._

_Ela queria poder mudar o que aconteceria a seguir, mas não conseguia impedir, estava condenada a ser a expectadora de sua própria ruína, para o resto de sua vida._

–_Yes, is it! – ela enterrou a mão no peito dele, arrancando seu coração._

–Não, não, não!

–Regina, acorde! – Graham a sacudia.

O sol já havia nascido. Ela tinha o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas, Graham estava sentado na frente dela, segurando firmemente seus braços.

Regina se afastou dele, não queria que a visse chorando, mas não conseguia conter as lagrimas.

Ele a segurou, mantendo-a onde estava. Ele limpou suas lagrimas e alisou seus cabelos, tentando acalma-la.

–O que houve? – ele olhava para ela preocupado.

–Nada, só um pesadelo! – mentiu secamente se levantando. – Quero ficar sozinha, por favor... – falou apontando para porta.

Graham se vestiu e saiu, com um misto de raiva e preocupação.

Mas afinal, desde quando se procurava com ela?

No inicio da tarde, eles partiram, dois cavaleiros guiando a carruagem onde Regina estava, Graham e mais três.

A viagem fora longa, chegaram ao fim da tarde. Após se instalarem, Regina foi dar uma volta.

Ela saiu a pé, em direção da colina, caminhando por alguns minutos.

O céu estava negro, cheio de nuvens naquele fim de tarde. E ao longe ela podia ouvir os trovões.

Ela já podia ver a lapide de Daniel dali. Ela piscou um segundo para afastar as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair, quando tornou a olhar para frente, viu um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, usava roupas simples de cavalariço, parado em frente ao tumulo de seu amado.

–Daniel? - Regina começou a correr, ao chegar à colina sentiu suas pernas cederem e sua consciência ir se apagando, a ultima coisa que viu foi o rosto de Daniel.


End file.
